It is known in the art of insect traps to utilize an electrically energized light source for attracting insects and a sticky substance beneath the light source for trapping the insects. It has also been known to suspend an electrically energized light source of a selected color beneath a reflective surface and direct the reflected light towards a sticky substance to trap insects. However, all such forms of electrically energized insect traps have the disadvantage of requiring an electric power source and the cautions that must accompany the use of any type of electrically powered insect trap. An oil lamp has also been used as an insect trap light source but has the disadvantage, among others, of requiring a source of oil and replenishment of the oil or other fuel.
Chemiluminescent and tritium tube light sources have been employed as emergency light sources. Certain special forms of chemiluminescent light sources have also been employed as a submersible lure for attracting fish. However, so far as is known neither the chemiluminescent type of light source or the type of light source provided by a sealed glass tube internally coated with phosphor and filled with tritium gas or any similar self-contained, self-activated light source has been recognized as a useful light source for luring and trapping insects, particularly non-flying, wingless fleas.